The Remnants of Mine
by OnyxRing
Summary: Werewolf turns hybrid when Klaus Mikaelson finds her. OC Josephine Demar becomes a hybrid willingly when her father disappears, and she's left all alone. After breaking the sire bond, she reminisces in the life of being a hybrid. But she feels a debt to Klaus, and decides to stay, seeing as she has no family left. OC/Elijah
1. Prolouge

My name is Josephine Demar. I hadn't known my entire heritage until the day I met Dean Tracey.

He was sweet on me for some time, but I didn't know that when he came into my backyard one night. I was going to take a midnight swim in our built in pool, to practice for my next swim meet, when I heard someone stumble through the bushes that were at the end of our property. I screamed, yes, but then I saw that he had a bottle of whiskey in his hands. He must have been stumbling through my neighbors' yard, and saw the lights of the pools in mine.

I didn't scare him off or tell him to go away, mostly because I wanted to help the poor fellow out, maybe help him get home. "Dean?"

That was when he first saw me. "Why hello," he slurred, walking towards me now. I stepped backwards a few, but for a drunken man, he was next to me in seconds and that was when I realized my mistake. He was an aggressive drunk, and he had grabbed me by the arm, his breath smelling of alcohol.

"Let me go!" I screamed, but of course he didn't. Instead he pulled me towards him, and I started pounding on his chest, but it seemed to have no effect on him. He was rather big, more muscle than an average man. "Let go of me!"

"No. Sweetheart, I'm so lonely." He said, and I heard him over my own screams, his words making me nauseous. I knew what was going to happen to me, so I fought. When Dean went to take a swig of whiskey, he had let his grip loosen, and that was when I took my chance. I shoved him as hard as I could, and he lost his balance and fell. The next thing I knew, I heard him hit his head, and then a large splash as Dean fell into my pool.

I just stared at Dean floating face down in the water. The whiskey that fell in with him was turning the water a different color. But Dean wasn't moving, not even trying to get out of the pool.

All of a minute went by since he had grabbed me, and now somebody else did. I reacted, not wanting the same thing to happen, when he said my name. "Daddy," I breathed, then wrapped my arms around his waist. He didn't say a word, just hugged me tight, looking down at Dean's body.

When he brought me inside and wrapped a blanket around me, he kept saying he was sorry, but that was what I should have been saying. I had just killed someone. My father looked at me with deep regret in his eyes. "I'm so sorry Josie. I never told you because I wanted to keep you safe, but now I think that if I _had_ told you, we could have avoided this better."

"Dad, what are you talking about?" I asked, really confused. He wasn't even worried about the dead person in the backyard.

"I'm sorry, but you just broke the curse."

That was when I learned my entire heritage; that I was a werewolf. I had just broken the curse, and I would turn on the full moon, and each full moon for the rest of my life.


	2. Finding New Soldiers

**Finding New Soldiers**

-2 years later-

It had been a month since I had seen my father. Sometimes, he would go away for a week or two but he would always come back for the full moon, which was only two days from now. I doubt he would be back this month, and I started to worry. I would have to change by myself, and this time I might actually hurt someone, if my dad wasn't there.

I had called some of his known friends, asking if anyone had seen him lately, and I got the same answer from everyone; he hadn't called.

So I made my way home, and when I saw the two men at my doorstep, I hesitated, but kept walking up the driveway. When they heard me, they both turned around. One had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes to match, and he had height and weight on the other man, who had light brown hair, somewhat curly, and blue eyes. The first was wearing all dark clothes; jeans, shirt, and jacket. The other one was wearing a brown jacket, a white Henley shirt, and he had a few necklaces around his neck. He was obviously the one in charge, and I could tell by the way he carried himself.

He stood with his hands clasped behind his back, with his back straight, but somewhat relaxed. He also had a little smirk on his face, as if he was a little boy saying, _I know where the candy is and you don't._

I found myself smiling at the thought, and when I was close enough to have a silent conversation, so the neighbors wouldn't hear, I stopped, and he spoke. "Well, it looks like we're not going to need to be invited in after all." He spoke with an accent, probably from England. Now the way he stood made more sense.

But what he just said hit me. _Shit,_ I thought. _Vampires at my house, looking for me. How could this day get any worse?_

"What is it I can help you two vampires with today?" I decided to say, instead of something I usually would have said. Then I put my keys into my pocket, so my hands were free if I needed them to be. "If it's my father you're looking for, he's not here."

My father was well known in the supernatural world, mostly because of all the secrets and information he knew. He had friends scattered around the world, and they told him almost everything because they could trust him. And, what he knew, I knew.

"Actually, I'm here for you." He took a step closer, his smile growing. "You might have heard of one of the Originals, Klaus."

Realization hit me. The English accent, the man who looked like a guard, and plus he gave me his name. I just never knew what Niklaus Mikaelson looked like, until now.

"Not the hybrid," I whispered, backing away. My day was now worse. "Oh, damnit! You want _me_ to become a hybrid!"

"You catch on fast," Klaus said, taking another step towards me, his guard doing the same. "Once a month you go through excruciating pain. You become a hybrid, you don't have to turn anymore. Consider it an exchange for you coming and doing my dirty work."

"Yeah, but I _like_ turning every month," slipped out of my mouth. The only person I had in my life was my father, and he went away for long periods of time, and I was left all alone. The closest person I could spend my time with was a witch, who was always doing people favors, never being free. But, when I turned, I _felt_, even if it was agonizing.

Klaus paused, tilting his head to the side. "Interesting," he muttered. I knew that I should have run, but I also knew that he was much faster than me, so I didn't. After some silence of us just staring at each other, he said, "Then if I make you a hybrid, you can turn whenever you want. How about that?"

I thought about that. Whenever I was lonely, or feeling something I didn't want to feel, all I had to do was turn, and instead of being overwhelmed with emotions I didn't want, I could feel pain. It would distract me; form everything I loathed, from everything I wanted to forget.

"I'm not really giving you a choice, but…" He tilted his head again. "You're lonely, I know that. There are other hybrids, you can have… friends."

"I'm in." And not even a second after that something changed in his eyes, and Klaus had bit into his wrist and pressed the wound to my lips. Blood poured into my mouth, and at first I resisted, not liking the taste, but it made its way down my throat. After a few more seconds, Klaus had released his grip, and before I could have another thought, blackness consumed me.

* * *

**This is my first story being published, and I was wondering if I should continue with this one. Please give me some reviews and tell me what you think! If I get some good reviews I'll publish the next chapter within a few days. Thanks**

**-OnyxRing**


	3. Taking the First Sip

**Taking the First Sip**

When I woke, my eyes snapped open. Above me was a gray interior, and I realized that I was in back seat of a car. My sensitive hearing picked up two heartbeats, and I sprang up with new speed. "Klaus," he was sitting in the passenger seat, the other hybrid in the driver's seat.

He didn't react to me saying his name, just kept staring out the front windshield. A girl walked out of a house, and started walking down the sidewalk. She had straight long brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was rather pretty, with a roundish face. She was also what Klaus was looking at. "You're just in time sweetheart."

Klaus and the hybrid both got out of the car. The guard opened the back door, intending for me to get out. I did, then whispered my thanks.

The girl had now spotted us, and fear flashed through her eyes. As she took a step back, maybe to run away, she bumped into Klaus. He had used his vampire speed to run up behind her, and he wrapped his right arm around her chest, shoulder to shoulder. She struggled, grabbing at his arm, but he was an Original; strong.

"Hello Elena," he said, a smirk on his lips.

"Klaus," she responded. "You and I both know you won't hurt me."

"I know," Klaus looked up at me now, his smirk growing. He moved Elena's hair to expose her neck. "I have another hybrid to make. Now, sweetheart, only take a little sip. She is to be unharmed."

"Elena Gilbert, the Petrova doppelgänger," slipped out of my mouth. I saw Klaus raise his eyebrows, but I looked into her eyes. She was more angry now than scared. I tried to show her that I was sorry with my eyes. I didn't want to hurt her, but I knew that to complete transition into a hybrid, I would have to drink doppelgänger blood. "Pleasure to meet you."

Then I looked down at her neck. At first nothing happened. But then, all I could hear was the blood pumping through her neck, and my fangs started to grow. I bit down into Elena's neck and drank, words ringing in my head. _Only a little sip. She is to be unharmed._

ooo

"I'm surprised you knew that that was Elena Gilbert," Klaus had said when we were back in the car. Before we drove off, he had bitten into his wrist and feed her some of his blood, and than he told her that she should probably stay inside her house for the rest of the day.

Now, we were pulling up to a house, actually, a mansion was a better word for it. As we got out of the car, I was looking up at Klaus's mansion, when he said, "I should have known you knew as much as your father."

"My father?" I was confused. My father never told me that he knew Klaus, or that Klaus knew him. _Right, _I thought,_ he probably knew of my father; had probably been looking for him, but got me instead._

When Klaus, the hybrid guard, and I walked up to the front door, it was opened by a pretty blonde. "Nik. Finally."

My first thought was that the big bag hybrid had a girlfriend, and I found myself silently laughing at that. But, then I noticed that she and Klaus had the same accent, and she had the same smile on her face that Klaus had when I first saw him.

"Rebekah," he replied, seeming happy to see his sister. As we walked through the doorway, she glared at me as I went by her. "I've brought home another Demar."

_Demar?_ I thought. That was my last name, and there the only one who had that name except…

He walked in then, wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt and jeans. He looked angry, very different from when I last saw his happy smile. It was almost a relief to see him again, but him being here in this house meant that he was a hybrid too. My voice came out sad as my shoulders slumped, defeated. "Dad."

His head snapped towards me, confusion replacing his features. I saw him hesitate, reaching a hand out to me. "Josie." Then he was turning, reaching for something else. Before anything else could process through my mind, my father was grabbed by two hybrids. He growled at them, but stopped when he heard my voice again.

"Dad!" I took a step closer to my father, to keep him safe; he was the only family I had left. But before I could take another step, a hand grabbed my arm. It wasn't a hard grip, but one of warning. When I looked at the hand's owner, it was the guard who had been with Klaus and I throughout the day. I barely saw it, but he shook his head, not looking in my eyes. It was a tiny shake, like he didn't want anyone to see it, only me.

"Josie," my father said, now growling at Klaus, who had come to stand over him. "I swear, Klaus, if you hurt her…"

"What is it you think you can do? Kill me?" My father struggled against the two hybrids, but it was useless. Even with all of his anger, the two were holding him down. "I'm an Original, you can't kill me… But I can sure kill you."

When my father lunged again, the hybrids pushed him down onto his knees. He looked up at Klaus, fear now in his eyes.

"You never told me you had a daughter, a werewolf one at that." Both men looked at me then, but I didn't take my eyes off of Klaus. Seeing what he's done today, he was ruthless, and he did what he wanted. He turned me into a hybrid, whether I wanted to or not, killed me, and made me bite a girl. I knew he killed people because he wanted to, and he compelled for his own entertainment. But one thought kept ringing through my head. _He could kill my father in seconds._

"The next time you threaten me, even a harmless one, I won't let you off with just a warning." And with that, Klaus flashed across the room and ripped a leg off of one of the chairs, then flashed back to my father, and shoved the pointed tip into his stomach.

"Dad!" I went to run to him, but the hand on my arm tightened. I glared back at him looming over me. "Let me go," I growled, feeling the change instantly. I had started to turn into a wolf, since I didn't have to wait for the full moon, but after the first bone cracked, I grimaced. He started at my yellow eyes for a few seconds, then let me go.

When I went to my father, I saw that the rest of the room was empty except for the hybrid that grabbed me, and another hybrid that was standing in the corner.

I kneeled next to my dad, then pulled the makeshift stake out of his stomach. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as he gasped in pain. Being a hybrid now, he would heal much quicker, but I was still worried.

"Josie," he grunted, "I tried to keep you safe. I tried to keep him away from you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Dad."

"No, it's not," he sat up, almost healed now. His hazel eyes met mine, full of regret. "You're _sired_ to him. You will do what he tells you to do, no matter what."

"I came willingly."

Disbelief showed on his face. He stood up, and I followed. I looked behind me to see the two hybrids still standing there, knowing they could hear every word we said. My father never took his eyes off of me, and he placed his hands on my shoulders, confused. "Why… Why would you go with Klaus _willingly_, knowing what he _is?_"

"You know why, Dad," was what I said back. "I _like_ turning into a wolf. Call me a freak, but I do. And Dad, you were gone, and I was so _lonely._"

He didn't say anything for a few seconds, but he stroked my cheek, and then pulled me into a hug. He held me for a few seconds, and when I hugged him back, he whispered, "I'll never leave you again."

* * *

**Thanks for the review you few, and in the next chapter, Josie will encounter more of TVD characters. I'm sorry if this isn't how you wanted it to go, but it's how I wanted it to go, and I think it's going pretty good. If you could review and tell me both the good and the bad things of my writing, and what you want to come, maybe it'll give me some ideas. Just a heads up, Stefan, Bonnie, and Elijah will be in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**-OnxyRing**


	4. The Breakdown

I forgot to do this the first chapter;

Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Vampire Diaries, only my OC

* * *

**The Breakdown**

An hour or so later, Brendon – I found was the hybrid who was with Klaus when we first met – came and brought me to Klaus. I was only sitting and learning with another hybrid about more of the abilities of hybrids - I called them that since they were different for each supernatural - so I decided I wasn't busy. Plus, I wanted to stay on Klaus's good side, so I followed Brendon.

When I walked down the hall a ways, I walked into the room that he stopped at, and I saw Klaus standing at a window, hands clasped behind his back. The sunlight poured in through the glass, making the room much brighter. After a few more minutes of just standing there, I decided to say hello. "Hi."

He then turned around, cocking his head to the side. The next thing I knew, he flashed across the room until he was inches from me. I sucked in a breath, his blue eyes capturing my hazel. "Since you are sired to me, you will do what I say, but unless I give you a direct order, you won't. So, you will _not _leave this house without my permission, and you will _not_ kill another hybrid. If you do either, I will kill your father. And then you."

Almost immediately, my thoughts had changed. _I will not leave and I will not kill a hybrid, _I thought, and then I nodded.

That night, I turned for the first time since becoming a hybrid. I had started crying because I had found my father, who had also been turned into a hybrid, and because Klaus was an ass. But when I had started crying, I told myself to stop, and changing into a wolf was the only way for me to do that.

Turning made me stronger. If I could go through all of that pain, I could certainly face anything else, though my father didn't think so. He said I didn't need to turn to learn to control my emotions.

As I was thinking, my new vampire hearing picked up a set of footsteps coming down the hall towards the room I was sitting in. Otherwise, the house seemed empty. I stood up quickly, grabbing a piece of a broken table to cover my naked body. After turning, I came back to a destroyed room; the table had been broken, the bookshelf had been tipped over, the books sprawled across the room, and other objects were broken as well.

When the door was pushed open, I found myself staring at the rug underneath my feet. It was Brendon, the only hybrid who was particularly kind. Actually, he didn't say or do much, but that was what made him nice. When he looked at me, I glanced up shyly. His eyes widened, but then he looked away from me, confused and embarrassed.

"Hi," I said, the awkward moment stretching on. Neither of us were looking at each other anymore. I could tell he figured out what happened in here, so all I asked was, "Can you, um, find me some clothes, or something?"

Brendon nodded and turned around, but he didn't move at first. He stood in the doorway. "I-" he started, but then just shook his head and went through the doorway.

I looked around the room real quick, then spotted three quarters of a blanket, due to the reason that I had ripped it as a wolf, and then I wrapped it around my body like a towel, so I could disregard the piece of the table. I had just put the table piece on the floor when I noticed that someone else was in the room with me.

I gasped when I saw him. I didn't recognize him, which had made me gasp. He was looking at me with his head cocked to the side – I had been getting that a lot lately – and confusion, or what I thought was confusion, I couldn't really tell, shaped his features. He hadn't even looked around the room yet.

"I-I," I didn't know what to say, that's what. I had never felt so self conscious in my life. After all, I was only wrapped in a makeshift towel. He was gorgeous, although he was much older than me. He was the average height for a man, with short brown hair and hazel eyes. He had angular features, and high cheekbones. I don't think I had ever met someone, and the first thing I thought of was how attractive they were.

"Here." He had taken off his suit jacket, and was handing it to me. "I think you'll need it more than I." Now, he was wearing just a white dress shirt, with the top button undone, and some of his chest was exposed. I caught myself before I thought about what he looked like shirtless.

I took one hand off of the blanket, which I was clutching to my chest, just in case it somehow ended up on the floor again, then reached out to grab the jacket. I hadn't realized how close he was until I took the jacket. Then I pulled it on, looking at the ground embarrassed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He started rolling up his sleeves, starting with his right arm.

That was when I noticed his accent, and I felt my stomach flip. "Are you-" I paused, buttoning up the buttons on his jacket. "Are you Klaus's brother?"

He started working on his left sleeve. He didn't answer until both of his forearms were exposed, the sleeves folded up neatly right below his elbow. He met my hazel eyes. "Yes. I am Elijah."

Elijah, Klaus's older brother. The most reasonable, loyal, and honorable of the Originals. The one who kept his word. The one had fallen in love with both of the Petrova doppelgängers, who would probably fall in love with the newest Petrova doppelgänger.

I found myself disappointed, but shook my head to clear the thought from my mind. I should _not_ be thinking about this, especially with a guy I just met, and an Original at that.

"Umm," I crossed my arms over my chest, looking down at my bare feet. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need." He looked around the room for a moment, taking all the damage in with a new eye. "I'm sure my brother won't mind. And if he does," he looked back at me then. "I'll make sure he doesn't."

Elijah and I walked down the hall, side by side, and neither of us said a word. It was when we entered the living room that I found the reason why he asked if we could go there. There were three hybrids, including Brendon with clothes in his fists, Klaus, and two people that weren't hybrids.

One was a guy, who looked around twenty or so. He had light brown or dark blonde hair, styled up in the front, and greenish eyes. His dark eyebrows were low over his eyes, making him look angry, and like he had other things he had to do. The other newcomer was a female. She had chocolate skin, and shoulder length black hair. She also looked like she could be somewhere else. They were both looking at Klaus, so I assumed that he was the reason they had those expressions on their faces. Who didn't when it came to Klaus?

"Why did you ask me to come here, knowing that I wasn't going to help you?" The girl was asking. "I have no reason to."

"Well," Klaus gestured with his hand. "Being as you are the only Bennett witch in Mystic Falls, you are the only one who can do this spell. Instead of me having to look _all_ across the country, I thought of you."

"If you keep hurting Elena," the boy stepped in then, "That is just going to give us another reason to _not_ help you."

Klaus turned to pour himself another glass of whatever alcohol he was drinking, when he finally glanced up and saw us. Elijah and I stood at the edge of the living room, and I saw him take a step forward out of the corner of my eye. "Hello brother."

* * *

**I just wanted to thank tvdspnislife for the reviews! It was like you read my mind or something. Thanks for thinking that my story is good, and sorry it took me a few days for this chapter; writers block stinks**

**:) -OnyxRing**


	5. Adapting

**Sorry it took me so long for this chapter. Long story short, I was away from my laptop for a week. I promise it won't happen again. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Adapting **

"Niklaus."

Something in his voice made me look at him. I couldn't place it, but something was different from when he talked to me earlier. A new emotion had manifested in the last minute.

"Hello Bonnie. Stefan." Elijah inclined his head towards them in greeting, then looked back to Klaus.

"Why are you here Elijah?" Klaus took a sip of alcohol, then raised his hands up, including the glass. "I don't recall sending out an invitation for a family reunion."

"Rebekah called me."

That was all he said in return, but Klaus seemed to know exactly what he was talking about. "Of course she did. Since she couldn't talk any sense into me, she thought she would call the older brother, to _set me straight._"

"She's right Niklaus."

"Here we go," Klaus mumbled, lifting the glass to his lips. He took another sip of the dark liquid.

"Do you even know what you are getting yourself into?" Elijah had stepped forward, closer to Klaus. "This," he paused, glancing at all of the hybrids in the room, including me, and the two newcomers, like he was going to say something, but didn't want anyone of us to hear. He looked back at Klaus and continued, "spell. You know it's dangerous, brother, when there's a Bennett witch involved."

Klaus looked around at everyone in the room as well, then back to his brother. "Why don't we go see an old friend of ours Elijah?" Klaus turned to address everyone else in the room, raising his voice a notch. "Keep the house tidy, no unwanted guests, and I expect you two to be gone before I'm back," He pointed at the newcomers, Stefan and Bonnie. He set his glass down, then made his way to the front door. When it was open, he swiveled around, pointing right at me. "Oh, and sweetheart? I suggest that you put some actual clothes on."

All eyes were on me and immediately my cheeks warmed up. I looked down at myself, away from everyone's eyes, and crossed my arms over my chest.

When a slight breeze pushed my hair into my face, I glanced up to see that Elijah and Klaus were no longer in the room. The six of us left in the house stood silently, all of them still looking at me.

"What?" I titled my chin up some, my embarrassment disappearing. "A girl can't walk around in a blanket and jacket?"

With that , I turned and went to find a bed to sleep in.

I woke up to a creaking sound to my left. My eyes snapped open, but I stayed where I was when I saw what made the noise. I started mumbled about rude awakenings, and I got a chuckle in response.

"Morning, Josephine."

I sighed, rolling onto my back. I was glad that I had some clothes on this morning. I was wearing a shirt that was too big for me, and a pair of sweatpants, also too big. Brendon had brought me that change of clothes and I had changed into them, then I fell asleep in the first bed that I could find.

"Hey Dad," I ran my fingers through my hair, then stood up. My father stood up from the chair he was in, and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

After we embraced for a few more moments, he pulled away and looked at my attire. "Okay, whose clothes are you wearing?"

I found myself laughing at his joking tone. If we could still joke around, even after all of the shitty things that had happened to us, we were going to be alright in our new lives.

"They're Brendon's," I decided to explain myself. He didn't need to worry anymore than he already was. He was already trying to protect me from Klaus, and he didn't need to worry about any boys at the moment. "I turned yesterday, and my clothes weren't exactly saved."

"Well, maybe you can find a way to go get some new clothes." He made his way to the door, talking over his shoulder. "I actually have a few errands I need to run today, so maybe I'll see you later?"

I nodded, running my fingers through my hair again.

He had his hand on the doorknob, but he didn't open it yet. "How are you?"

"It actually hasn't been that bad." I told him, both of us knowing exactly what we were talking about. He was worried about what Klaus could do to me with the sire bond. If Klaus was going to make me kill anyone, or even hurt anyone. With the look he gave me, I knew he didn't believe me. "Really Dad. It's almost normal."

"Good." My father watched me for a couple more moments, a smile making its way onto his lips. "I love you, Josie."

At his words, I smiled. I hadn't heard them in weeks, and it was such a relief. The only great thing in my life was him, my only family. "I love you too, Dad."

His smile grew, and then he ducked out of the room. I was glad that I was glad. Everything almost _was_ normal. And at least he was doing errands still, instead of stopping when he became a hybrid. He was adapting to the new changes.

Now it was my turn to adapt. So I was going to do what he said; I was going to find some new clothes, and maybe call some of my friends, and have a little fun.

I opened the door to the bedroom, and I looked out. Luckily, she was walking down the hall, but in the other direction. "Leah!" I called out, and she turned to my voice.

I had only seen her three times in the house, and I was lucky I even knew her name. She had short dark hair, and was dressed in black leather, too. "Josephine, right?"

"Yeah. I was wondering," I stepped out into the hall then, grabbing the shirt I was wearing. "Do you have any clothes that I can borrow? Mine have been… misplaced."

"Oh, I heard about that." At my expression of confusion, then embarrassment, she shrugged. "Sorry. It may be a huge house, but we hybrids have nothing else to do but talk."

"Well, that's okay I guess."As she walked towards me, I noticed that she had an accent too. It wasn't anything like the Mikaelson accent though. After thinking about it for a couple more seconds, I realized that it was a Spanish accent. She was probably from Mexico.

"Follow me." She led me into a room down the hall, and the first thing that I saw was a rack of clothes. As I looked at the rest of the room, I saw even more racks of clothes.

"Whoa, that's a lot of clothes. Are these all yours?"

"Yeah. I can just go into any store now and get anything I want."

I looked back up at her, confused by what she said. "You have enough money for all of these clothes? You must be rich or something."

"I didn't pay for any of it."

"Then how-" I stopped myself, finally understanding. She was a hybrid now, half vampire half werewolf. She could use compulsion, manipulating people into giving her what she wants. All I said back was, "Oh."

I wasn't going to tell her that it was wrong. I wasn't her mother, or even her sister. If she wanted to live her life by manipulating others, she could go ahead and do that. But I wasn't going to encourage her or stop her.

"So," Leah went over to a rack, and pulled off a pair of jeans, tossing them to me. I caught them, then examined them. They were a pair of light denim skinny jeans, my size. Before I could thank her, she had also tossed me a shirt. It was a red button up shirt, with two breast pockets, and short sleeved. "How's that?"

"It's perfect." I looked up and smiled at her. "Thanks."

"No problem."

When I left, I went back down to the room that I had vacated for the night, and quickly got changed. I left the top two buttons undone, and then fixed my hair. Next, I went over to the chair that was in the corner and pulled on my leather jacket. Lastly, I sat on the bed, and pulled on the pair of heels that I wore to the Mikaelson house.

Feeling satisfied, I made my way to the main room where I figured Klaus was going to be. He was standing near the door, barking orders to two hybrids that were bringing something through the doorway. There were also two more hybrids that were carrying something past me, so I quickly made my way over to Klaus.

When he saw me next to him, he said, "Ah perfect. I could use a ladies opinion. Sweetheart, what do you think of this in the den?"

"Stop calling me sweetheart." I kept my face blank as he looked over at me, his eyebrows raised. I didn't really want to get on his bad side, so I was going to try to keep the glares to a minimum. "And I didn't come over here to give you my opinion. I need to go out."

He smiled and faced me fully. "And where is it you need to go?"

"Well, since I was dragged across the state border, all of my things were left in West Virginia." I raised my eyebrows then, keeping my poker face. "I need to go shopping."

His response was quick. "I don't trust you enough to let you wander. For all I know, you'll never come back, and we can't have that."

"I'm sired to you Klaus." I took a step towards him, not backing down. "Tell me to go to the store and to come back when I'm done or something. But I need to go out."

His head tilted a little to the side, and his smirk grew. "Fine. You can go to the store, but be back in an hour. And since I'm letting you do this, you are going to do me a favor in exchange."

"Like what?" The only thing I could think of was having him telling me to do something that I wouldn't like. Something that I would regret forever.

He must have sensed my fear, because his smirk grew even more. "Don't fret. It's actually quite simple. I'll let you know when you're back. An hour."

* * *

**So I know it sounds weird, but there's good reason for this chapter. Thanks again for all of the reviews and the story favorites, and the story followers! Sorry again for the long wait.**

**-OnyxRing**


	6. Clarification

**Just for a little clarification (not trying to copy the chapter title, but it came out that way), my story is suppose to be set in season 3, before Elena was made into a vampire. You probably all figured that out, but I just wanted to make sure that you all knew.**

* * *

**Clarification **

While I was walking around the closest clothing store, I felt like a sixth grader. All I could think about was being back in time. It was like Klaus was an angry father, who would ground you if you were late. It was actually really pissing me off. When everyone I knew talked about Klaus, they would always say how much you should stay away from him, or you would hear how people had ran away from him for years to be safe. Nobody said how much of a jackass he was.

When I had done a decent amount of shopping, I pulled out my cell phone. I was going to call some old friends, and do what I did best. Two of my friends were witches, and they gave me a lot of secrets about the witch world, and everything that went on with spells. I scrolled down to the first name, then hit send. After a few rings, a female voice answered. "Hello?"

"Janet?" I was surprised that she answered, although I shouldn't have been. Janet and Aaron were twins, so they would probably be together. "It's me-"

"Josie!" Janet squealed over the line, as I pulled the phone away from my ear. "Aaron! It's Josie!" She yelled away from the phone, and I heard a second voice over the line, but his words were unclear.

"Hey Josie." Aaron's voice was now closer, his voice much calmer than Janet's. He didn't seem as worried as Janet was, probably because he knew I could take care of myself.

"How are you? Where have you been? We've been worried sick!"

"Yeah, sorry I haven't checked in for awhile." I paused not sure what else to say. So much had happened. So, I decided to start off with the good news. "I found my dad."

"Finally," Janet said.

"It's about time he came home." That was Aaron, and I could practically hear him rolling his eyes.

"Actually, that's the problem." I told them, walking out of the store. I had two shopping bags in my left hand and my cell phone to my ear with my right.

"What do you mean?"

"I literally _found_ him. Not even on purpose." I sighed, not sure how to tell them. I didn't know a good way to tell my story, especially not over the phone. "Do you guys remember me telling you about the Original vampires?"

"Yeah," Aaron told me what he knew. "They're the first vampires, made by a witch. They're the strongest, fastest, oldest beings on the planet."

"Do you also remember how I told you that one of them is a hybrid? Half vampire and half werewolf?"

"Klaus, right?" Janet asked.

"Yeah, that's him. Well, to become a hybrid, you have to first be born a werewolf. And then, Klaus's blood and the doppelgänger's blood changes you into a vampire." I paused. I found myself walking back towards the Mikaelson house. It was strange, because I didn't even know where I was.

"Yeah." Aaron's voice brought me back to our conversation.

"Dad's a werewolf, and I'm a werewolf…" I trailed off, letting them figure out the rest. It took Aaron all of two seconds to figure out what I meant. "Oh my god, Josie. You're-"

When he broke off, Janet spoke. "What? What's wrong?" There was silence on the other end of the line, and I just kept walking, waiting.

"Jan," Aaron finally said, filling her in. "Josie _found_ her dad. They're both werewolves. She's trying to tell us that Klaus found them both."

More silence, this one longer. "Josie? You're a hybrid?"

"Josie Demar, newly hybrid, sired to a jackass. Welcome to my new life." My new life, running around for somebody else's benefits, being told when and where I could go. Other than that, I could find new friends, have a safe place to turn into a wolf without hurting people, and most likely getting away with stuff that I wouldn't have before. "It's not bad actually. The other hybrids are nice, at least a few, and the others are just as reckless as Klaus. And, I also met two of Klaus's siblings."

"What's it like?" Janet asked, now interested.

"Janet?"

"What Aaron? She said it wasn't that bad, so why can't I ask what it's like?"

"It's fine Aaron," I told him, then told them what I started thinking. "You know, I just realized something. I've learned about the supernatural world all of my life. I've kept secrets, and tabs on the supernatural, and besides the fact that you two are witches, and I'm a werewolf – well, now hybrid- I've never encountered anyone or anything that I had learned about. Now, I'm a hybrid, I've met three of the Originals, know almost everything about them, and I'm in Mystic Falls. This town has a bunch of history about vampires, and the originals. I'm in the middle of it all, and it's different."

I still wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or if it was a bad thing. I would say that there were a lot of positive things about being here; one, I found my father. It was great seeing him again, even under the circumstances, and we could get through all of this together.

"Just remember Josie. We'll always be here for you. Always."

"Thanks Aaron."

"No matter what. If you need _anything_, just call us. Even to vent or whatever it is you girls do."

I smiled. Of course he would say something like that. It reminded me of years ago, when all three of us would play in their tree house, and Aaron would say that it was too girly for him. But, what he said, about needing anything, it reminded me that I didn't call to just talk. "Actually, I did call you to ask you something."

"Shoot," Aaron said at the same time that Janet said, "Lay it on us."

"So, I'm not exactly sure what's going on at the Mikaelson house, but something is brewing. Klaus is looking for a spell, that's all I know, and that there's a Bennett witch involved. Have you two heard anything?"

"Not really, but… Interesting." Janet said, and knowing her, she probably had an evil grin on her face. She loved mysteries, and she always had fun solving them. This one might be a little bit harder than the normal ones though, since Klaus kept it between him and Elijah. But maybe that Bennett witch knew something. Janet would search long and hard anyways.

"So, you'll ask around? See if any other witches know anything?"

"With pleasure."

"Anything else you need?" Aaron asked. That was his way of saying that he wanted to help in some way too. And I would let him.

"There is." I was now walking towards the Mikaelson's front door, a smile creeping onto my lips. I knew of something he could look into. But, as I was about to ask him, I was stopped. In the blink of an eye, somebody had ran in front of me with inhuman speed, and stopped about a foot away. I gasped, stopping so I wouldn't run into him.

Elijah was looking down at me, his eyebrows lowered. Was he angry? And if he was, who or what was it towards? Why was he still here? Didn't he hate his brother? And why did he stop me? He was wearing a suit again, but with a tie this time.

"Josie? Josie!" Janet was talking in my ear, calling my name. She must have heard me gasp and thought something was wrong.

Still looking up at Elijah, who hadn't said a word, still watching me, I finally found my voice. "I have to go." When the twins started protesting, I reassured them, and myself, in a meaningful tone. "I'm fine. I'll call you later."

When I had hung up the phone, I slipped it into my front pocket again. Elijah and I were having ourselves a little staring contest, but I didn't know if I should have looked away or not.

After long moments of silence, he finally spoke. "Josephine."

I was speechless at first. Mostly because he was an Original, and why would he bother talking to me, a non-important hybrid, and partially over the fact that he knew my name. "I prefer Josie, but yes."

"Josie." He slipped his right hand into his pocket, bringing his other hand into the space between us. "You're different."

Again, I didn't know what to say. He was saying things that I didn't expect. First, he didn't yell at me or tell me what to do. He didn't make any snarky response, or grin like a madman. Elijah started a conversation. He, in fact, was different, too.

"And how might I be different?" I asked. I was half excited to hear his response, and half frightened. I wanted to know what he thought of me, but not if it was bad. What if he hated what he saw in me?

"My brother was just complaining about one of his hybrids. If something is bothering him, he usually doesn't show it. He said some things about a girl, and from what I heard, it was about you."

"Klaus was talking about me?" I shifted my feet, now a little startled. Was he planning on killing me? If he was, I couldn't get out of it. I was sired to him, and I had to walk back to his house soon, because I was told to do so.

"Yes, but do not worry. I believe he plans to keep you around for quite a while." He said. It was almost as if he read my mind. He must have seen something in my face, and reassured me.

As I was looking into his eyes, I realized that our eyes had locked onto each others from the moment that I saw him. It wasn't an uncomfortable look, but I felt like if I stared too long, Elijah would think that I was hitting on him or something, so I looked away. Instead, I looked at the rest of his face. After examining his suit again, I found myself staring at his lips. I had kissed other guys before, but I _really_ wanted to know what it was like to kiss Elijah.

"How old are you?" I found myself asking. After I had stared at him for this long, I noticed that he was old. At least, much older than me.

For the first time, he finally looked away from me. He glanced at the ground in between us for a few seconds, then back up. He looked up over my head, looking angry again, and then answered my question. "My family and I are over a thousand years old."

"Yeah, I know that, but what I meant was how old were you when you were turned into a vampire?"

He looked back down at me, but this time he didn't answer. Did I offend him or something? Or did he just not want to talk about it? Even when I was asking myself all of these questions that should have made me shut up, I kept on talking.

"Okay, you look like you're in your late twenties, and you're going," I found myself talking slower at the end of this sentence, hearing my own words, "to look like this for the rest of your life." I remembered, and now that I had said it out loud, it was all real, and I was accepting it. I didn't want to before, because if I didn't think about it, I wouldn't have to act on it. Vampires became immortal; they stopped ageing, and changing appearances. They couldn't grow old, or have families.

"Oh my god," I looked away from Elijah and took a step away from him. "I'm a vampire now. I'm not going to get older, or have kids, or grandkids. I'm going to look _nineteen_ forever."

The next thing I knew, I was sitting on the grass, tears running down my cheeks. My life was half ruined, and everything that I had looked forward to had vanished."Why am I crying? I can always just adopt or something." I told myself, and then I answered my own question. "Ah, it makes sense now. My emotions are _heightened_. I'm crying because I felt sadder, and angry then I would have been as a human. And _you,_ my feelings are everywhere."

When I gestured at Elijah, I looked up at him, and saw the expression on his face. I couldn't think straight at the moment, so I couldn't tell what it was, but it made me come to my senses. I was crying in front of him, so I wiped the tears off of my cheeks, and stood back up. "I don't even really _know_ you. I'm sorry. I should go."

I grabbed hold of both of my shopping bags, wiping my cheeks again, and walked towards Klaus's house. When I got to the front door, I laid my hand on the door knob, but didn't open it yet. _Did that really just happen? _I thought. _Did I just make a fool of myself in front of Elijah? _When I turned around and scanned the area, he was gone.

As I walked through the front door, I heard myself sigh, and then it was interrupted by a cough. Looking up, I saw Klaus leaning on the wall leading to the hallway. "Okay, what's this _favor_ you want me to do for you?" I asked, shutting the door, and walking towards the couch.

"I need you to protect Little Elena." He glanced around the room before setting his eyes on me, but I looked away so I wouldn't have to be embarrassed again. "It seems she's having some problems, and we can't have that, now can we?"

"Elena Gilbert?" I asked, taking a seat so I didn't have to look at him. I didn't need to look like a fool in front of him. I didn't need his pity. "I don't think she would be okay with that. Last time we met, I drank her blood."

"Keep your distance then sweetheart. And if I were you, I wouldn't risk the Salvatore brothers seeing you. They have a tendency of hurting those who hurt Elena."

I thought about that. The Salvatore brothers were also popular in the supernatural world. I mostly only knew of them because of Katerina, or Katherine, which they both fell in love with in the eighteen hundreds. "They're involved with her too? What is it with men and doppelgängers?"

I stood up, marching over to the door. If Klaus wanted me to protect Elena so he could keep making hybrids, fine. I would protect her. Plus, maybe I would find out what was so different about the doppelgängers, and why everybody talked about them. Also, I needed to clear my head form what happened. I would come back, but Klaus never said when this time. Maybe I could have a little fun.

* * *

**Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter soon. It took this long for this chapter because I wanted to make sure that my grammer was correct. Sorry, but enjoy!**

**-OnyxRing**


	7. Intriguing

**Sorry about the long wait. I know my chapters are short and that they shouldn't take this long to write, but I have to make sure that it's perfect. I triple check my own work, and have my twin check it too. I think we're actually getting somewhere now though, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Intriguing **

_Protect Elena,_ I thought. All I had to do was watch her, and make sure no one hurt her. This was going to be easy. As I was walking around town, I found a couple walking down the street. I was walking towards them on the sidewalk, but stopped so I could talk to them real quick. "Hey, I'm new to town. Do you think that I can get directions really quick?"

"Yeah, sure." The guy said. He had his arm wrapped around the girl's shoulders, and pulled her closer to him. "Where to?"

As I glanced at them, both of their smiles had vanished, as they looked at me suspiciously. It was getting darker, and they had never seen me before. I would be suspicious too. I took a step back, putting my hands into my jean pockets, then raised my shoulders. "The Gilbert house? I've been there before; I just can't remember which street it's on."

"Well you almost made it." The guy stepped to the side, pointing down the road in the direction that I was headed. "Next street on the right, a couple houses down."

"Thanks," I smiled, walking past them. Technically, I wasn't lying. I _had_ been there before, just not for any humane reason. When I looked over my shoulder, they were still walking down the sidewalk. When I made the right turn, I looked up at all of the houses, looking for the right one. It was about a two minute walk down the road when I recognized the house. The front yard was where I went through transition, and I didn't want to remember that memory, so I went in between Elena's house and the next to get to the back yard.

When I made my way behind her house, I looked up at all of the windows. Two windows on the top floor had their lights on, and the lights were on in what looked like the kitchen. This is where Elena was, and she was talking to an older man across from the island counter. He looked around thirty or so, with dark blonde hair, and some stubble across his chin. The man had a smile on his face, and since I couldn't see Elena, I didn't know if she had one too.

After wondering what they were talking about, I realized that I could find out. My senses were better now, so I just listened. When I heard what Elena was saying, I smiled. "A dance?"

I thought about when I was in high school, and there were only two dances that I went to; junior prom and senior prom. My father and I lived in a small town, as small as Mystic Falls, so there wasn't anything fun to do. That was the time that I had my first boyfriend, for over a year, and I found myself smiling.

I tuned out from their conversation when Elena started talking about dress colors. I listened to everything else, the inside first, and heard another body upstairs. It must have been her brother, so I moved on to the outside of the house. It was some time before Elena went up to her bedroom, but when she did, she started relaxing. So, I decided to relax too, and lay down on the grass. If I was going to protect Elena, I was going to be here all night. I might as well get comfortable.

I kept my ears open the whole night, but no harm came to Elena while she slept. All I heard was the sound of crickets, and the engine of an airplane as it flew above Mystic Falls. Thoughts went through my head during the night. I pictured what my future would look like, and who I would spend it with, and I thought of hazel eyes.

I followed her to school. It seemed like the creepiest thing ever, but I did. And like Klaus suggested, I kept my distance. Again, creepy. I found myself wandering the halls when she was in class, making sure no teachers or janitors saw me. When the bell rang, I walked with the students, keeping my head down, listening for Elena. I heard her voice a few times, but not much. When the students were let outside for lunch, I went to the edge of the property and watched for Elena.

She came out of the building with two other girls. The one on her right was someone that I had already met, the Bennett witch, Bonnie. The other girl was a blonde. Her hair was about shoulder length, and she had a huge smile on her face. I could tell that she was the cheerleader type, mostly by how she looked, appearance wise.

"Are you going to the dance, Bonnie?" She asked, obviously excited about it. It must have been the dance that Elena had mentioned at her house last night.

"Yeah, I'm going."

"What about you Elena?"

Elena smiled at her. "Stefan asked me last night."

"Perfect," The blonde said, as all three sat down at a picnic table. "It's going to be so fun."

"Caroline, every dance we've gone to has been ruined. People have tried to kill me; mostly Katherine. Klaus took possession of Alaric's body, making Bonnie fake her death, and he always messes with you at dances too."

"Well, maybe it will be different this time. Maybe Klaus won't come and give me expensive gifts, and maybe Bonnie won't have to use her magic, and maybe no one will try to kill you. Maybe, this dance will be _normal._"

_Of course Klaus would ruin the high school dance, _I thought._ Multiple dances, apparently._

As I scanned the rest of the area, I heard another voice join Elena's group. Looking back, I saw that he was also someone I already knew. It was Stefan, who I unofficially met at Klaus's. While the girls all greeted him, I walked over to the closest tree and leaned against it. I had thought that going out and actually doing something was going to be a little fun, even if it was this, but watching Elena was getting old. Hopefully, something interesting would happen, something that I could get a kick out of. I had expected a more exciting day. What I didn't expect though, was to get noticed.

When I stopped listening and had started to think, I zoned out. Snapping out of my daze, I glanced back over to the group, and I noticed that they were all silent and Bonnie and Stefan were both looking at me. Pretty soon, Elena had caught sight of me too.

"Oh great," I mumbled, then smiled apologetically at them, shrugging my shoulders. Now they were curious as to why I was here, and they were going to expect me to explain myself.

Stefan stood up from the bench next to Elena, and looked at all three girls. "I'll be right back," then he started walking towards me, but he didn't get far. Elena and the blonde- Caroline?- started protesting, and he stopped and looked at them again, his back to me. They both relaxed when he raised his hand to his ear. After a few moments of him standing there like that, Caroline nodded, and Stefan was walking towards me again. Before I could even think about what the hand to the ear meant, he had approached me, but kept some distance, staying alert. Like I was going to try something? I didn't think so, and he must have known that I wasn't here for a fight, I wasn't even in a defensive stance or something. "Stefan, right?"

When he nodded, I noticed that his eyebrows were furrowed, almost the same way that they were when I first met him, but now with more alert and questioning. I found myself shaking my head. "I can't believe that I let you see me. He was right."

"Who was right? Klaus?"

"Yeah," I paused, glancing down at his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm guessing you're a Salvatore?"

He stepped closer, saying "Yes," and then he asked a question. "What are you doing here?"

Stefan Salvatore was dating the doppelgänger, and he was probably in love with her. From what I knew of love, he would do anything in the world to protect her, anything _for_ her. "I'm not here to hurt her, or anyone else for that matter," and then I mumbled, "The exact opposite actually."

Looking back up at Stefan, I realized that he wouldn't even think to trust a complete stranger, or even believe one. So, I decided to explain myself. Their lives weren't the only ones in danger, and they weren't the only ones who had problems they had to live with. Sighing, I said, "My name is Josie, Josie Demar. And look, I was only turned three days ago, and I'm sired to him!"

"What did he tell you to do?"

Awhile went by as Stefan and I looked at each other. I knew that he was the type of guy who didn't want to waste time, and that he hated playing games. So, I told him. I didn't want to get on this groups bad side, given what Klaus had said about the Salvatore's. And, I had no reason to lie. But, I looked at Elena over his shoulder as I said it. "I'm protecting Elena."

Stefan blinked in surprise. "_Protecting?_ From what?"

"I don't know!" I raised my arms in frustration. "He said that she was having some problems or something, and after what happened, it's the least I can do."

"After _what_ happened?"

"With me." When nothing clicked, I looked back at Elena over his shoulder, meeting her eyes for a second, then meet Stefan's again. "She didn't tell you? Like I said before, I was turned three days ago, and Elena's blood made me turn into a vampire."

His eyes closed, and I watched him clench his fists. When his eyes opened again, he stared off in the distance, anger written all over his face. I could tell that this happened a lot as well, but I couldn't tell if he was mad at me for hurting Elena, and was going to hurt me, or if he was mad at her. After a deep breath, he finally spoke. "What do you think Care? Can we trust her?"

_Care?_ I turned my head really quick to see who he was talking to, but no one was there. When I looked over his shoulder, I realized my mistake. The blonde, Caroline, was a vampire. She heard every word that we had said, and now they were asking if they could trust me. That was when I lost it.

"Can you trust me?" My voice was rising with anger. "You've known me for all of ten minutes! I have _no_ reason to lie to you, or mislead you! All I have done is tell the truth, and I protected Elena for you _all night!_ Damn it, my life _sucks_, starting three days ago!"

The next thing I knew, Caroline was standing in front of me, holding her hands up. "Hey, it's fine, just calm-"

"Do _not_ tell me to calm down!" I had grabbed her neck and was holding her, and I could feel the change in my eyes. They had turned yellow like a werewolves eyes, and I found myself growling at her. "Three days ago, I was living a completely normal life as a werewolf; I was going to live a life where I could grow old and have kids, and turn on every full moon. And I never planned on encountering another werewolf or vampire, _ever_. But here I am, stuck in the middle of it all!"

Before I could say another word, someone lightly grabbed my arm that was holding Caroline's neck. I snapped my eyes to the owner, my eyes still glowing yellow. When I saw who it was, my jaw slacked open, and he pulled my arm away from Caroline. "Elijah."

"Josie, you don't want to do that." His voice was soft as he looked at me for a moment. When he looked up at the others, his face grew more serious. "We'll be on our way."

By now, both Bonnie and Elena had run up to us and watched our encounter. I looked up at Caroline when Elijah released my arm. "I am so sorry," and then I looked at Elena, then Bonnie, then Stefan, to include them all in my apology. "I didn't mean to."

Elijah laid the same hand on my waist, pulling me away from them. And then he was running, bringing me with him, and in a couple of seconds, we were outside of a house. It was small, smaller than an average house, and it was painted white. He walked up to the front door, and walked inside, then looked back at me. "Come in."

I did, and then looked around. There wasn't much in the house, only a few pieces of furniture in each room. It actually looked like a very cozy house. "Whose house is this?"

"It is mine. I stay here whenever I visit Mystic Falls." I looked over at him to see that he was watching me, his head tilted to the side. "I thought that after what happened, you would want some privacy."

"I didn't want to do that. I just – I was just so angry. I mean, I have a life too."

I looked up at him, now thankful for what he had done. I don't know if I would have actually had hurt her, or what would have happened if somebody else had gotten a hold of me first. After a moment, I smiled. Elijah slowly walked towards me, each step making my heart beat faster. When he was inches away from me, I found myself so still that only my eyes moved, searching his. He squinted the slightest bit, and then he was leaning towards me. When he touched my dark hair, I shivered, and he moved it over my shoulder. Elijah lightly pressed his nose to my skin and inhaled deeply, as I squeezed my eyes closed.

He pulled away then, his hand still on my hair, and the other on my arm. I opened my eyes, and saw that he was searching my face with his hazel eyes, and I found myself staring at his lips… Again. Finally, after what seemed like hours of us staring at each other, inches apart, Elijah took both of his hands off of me, turning away. My shoulders slumped in disappointment as he walked away, and I felt my face scrunch up. _Why? Why couldn't you have just kissed me? _I wanted to ask. Instead, I asked a different question. "Why did you just," I paused, thinking about his skin touching mine, "_sniff_ me?"

His back still towards me, he stood across the living room, silence stretching between us. When I thought that he wasn't going to answer, he turned his head to the side. "I find myself believing that you are still human sometimes. It's quite," he lifted his head up to look at the ceiling, finding the right word, "Intriguing."

_I was intriguing? _I thought. Was that a good thing or bad? After what just happened, I hoped that it was a great thing. Maybe my life didn't suck as much as I thought it did.

* * *

**Thank you all for having an interest in my story. It means a lot to me, even if it's just another story for you. It's actually spring break in the high school world, at least for me it is, so I plan on having my chapters done much faster than before. Thanks for sticking with me!**

**-OnyxRing**


End file.
